It is frequently desirable to direct a limited amount of fluid onto a workpiece. One of the better devices for dispensing a fluid for this use is known as a "gooseneck" bottle. This simple device uses a flexible container, a tube to extend from near the bottom of the container, through the container cap and along an arc outside the container to aid in diverting the fluid. In use the container is filled with the proper fluid, the container picked up the outside end of the tube directed to the workpiece and the container squeezed to force the fluid through the tube and onto the workpiece. This type of dispenser has one real disadvantage in that it allows the fluid to leak out if it should be tipped over. If the fluid being used is a solvent it could be dangerous.
A dual valve was discovered that could be used in combination with the "gooseneck" bottle to permit proper operation while preventing leakage.